


Mangaka Yuuri and His Otaku Husband

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Series: Ink on Ice: a Yuri!! on Ice Mangaka!AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mangaka, Established Relationship, M/M, Mangaka Yuuri, Otaku Viktor, Retired Viktor, Skater Viktor, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, other anime/manga reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov’s life turned out to be perfect after his retirement from competitive figure skating, and he finally moved to Japan to be with the love of his life, the famous mangaka, Katsuki Yuuri.The third installment of "Ink on Ice" series, set after the main story.





	1. The Mangaka's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the series. A lot of this would referenced the main story (I think), so it woud be better if you read "Ink on Ice" first.
> 
> I know this is not the best, but I'm still trying to get my muse back to write more, so don't hesitate to tell me what do you think~
> 
> Also, thanks to my dear beta, despite her limited resources, she still trying to do her best to help me! Thank you so much, Kitty~

There were two types of Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri (though he still used Katsuki Yuuri in his work) as a mangaka. Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov started to take notice after so long, living with his mangaka husband in Tokyo.

The first Yuuri was the calm and collected one. This was the Yuuri he often found working in his desk quietly, while the soft tune of Viktor’s skating music compilation was playing in the background. This Yuuri would greet him with soft smile on his face and offer him tea when Viktor got home to the studio after his work in the skating rink. This Yuuri was glowing and smiling warmly at Viktor while telling him he just bought the special edition Blu-ray of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED anime because he heard Viktor was mentioning that he wanted it while the Russian retired-skater-turned-coach was building the Strike Freedom Gun-pla in the living room, while watching through Yuuri’s Macross anime collection.

Yuuri shouldn’t have shown him those mecha anime because Viktor was easily addicted to them. Well, mecha anime and “Love Live! School Idol Project” (Yuuri banned him from watching it in the night, because Viktor would often sing off-key and dance to the songs, which resulted in him bothering the neighbors).

Anyway, this Yuuri was Viktor’s favorite because he always looked happy and healthy.

The other Yuuri though, now this one only showed up near his deadlines. It was easy to recognize when this Yuuri showed up. The soft melody of Viktor’s skating music compilation would be replaced with fast power metal songs blaring from the speaker (and Yuuri banned him from singing “Love Live!” songs because it would bother the neighbors!), dark circles under his eyes while he pushed his body to the limit. This Yuuri still smiled  when Viktor got home (it touched Viktor’s heart how much his husband tried to be cheerful for Viktor while he looked so beaten up) and offered him tea to relax and apologized because he was such a mess right then. Viktor would hug this Yuuri and kiss his temple gently to cheer him up. This Yuuri was the one who would collapse on top of Viktor on the couch once the manuscript was finished, and they would cuddle up while watching random shows.

This was the Yuuri that Viktor wanted to spoil and take care of. Once Yuuri got enough rest, the next day would be full of massages, hugs, and cuddles because Yuuri had worked so hard, and did a very good job.

 

* * *

 

Being the husband of a mangaka was not easy, you see. Viktor was very busy, and he loved every second of it. He would wake up early in the morning when Yuuri was still fast asleep (or still awake, depending if it was near the deadline or not). He would give Yuuri his morning kisses on the forehead, before he moved quietly to the bathroom so he wouldn’t disturb Yuuri, since he had to make himself ready for the day. After that, he prepared some sandwiches or cereal with milk for himself (Yuuri banned him from using the stove after he almost burnt down the studio when he boiled some water to eat cup ramen) before he brought Makkachin out for a morning walk and Viktor’s morning exercise. He would buy some bread, a bagel or a cupcake from the bakery near the park, and then returned back to the studio apartment where Yuuri was still fast asleep.

Viktor then would brew some coffee and sit down on the couch, watching the morning news. Yuuri would stroll out of the bedroom in two hours, walking directly to the kitchen to get his morning coffee before joining Viktor on the couch, while eating his own breakfast. At nine, Viktor would go to the ice skating rink, and Yuuri was already fully awake by that time to prepare Viktor’s lunch box. Yuuri was a good cook, and Viktor adored his bento box because Yuuri often made them to look really cute. Once he even made the Makkachin shaped bento, Viktor cried in happiness when he ate it during his lunch break at the skating rink.

Afternoon, Viktor would go home, and he often found Yuuri was still working with the assistants; Phichit, Yuko, and Minako. Sometimes Yuuri would text him to buy groceries first on his way home, so Viktor would go to the supermarket. Once he got home and greeted everyone, he would take a break and do anything he liked (more often reading manga or watching anime) until Yuuri called him to help with dinner. Phichit and others would already go home unless they almost reached deadline and needed to pull an all-nighter. They cooked dinner and ate together. Viktor would tell Yuuri about his day, and Yuuri would tell Viktor about his. After dinner, they would cuddle up on the couch with Viktor, who was building up his newest Gun-pla model and Yuuri worked on his name.

It was so domestic, and Viktor loved it. He made sure Yuuri was well taken care of, especially nearing deadlines. He still remembered how beaten Yuuri could get after all-nighters. But since Viktor wasn’t competing anymore, Yuuri didn’t have to push himself too hard to finish his manuscript earlier now, just so he could go to Viktor’s competition. But still, Yuuri had taken other projects in between his work on ‘On ICE!!!’. Just last week, he agreed to draw the illustration for a fantasy light-novel series, and another offer was for collaboration with another author to draw the art for a manga in JUMP SQ, a monthly shonen manga magazine. Yuuri was still considering the last offer. He liked the story that Nishigori had shown him, he was still wondering if he could take the job.

“What do you think, Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly as he explained his situation to Viktor.

“I think it’s a good opportunity, Yuuri,” Viktor said slowly and looked up from his Gun-pla. “But will you be okay? With ‘On ICE!!!’ and your other projects?”

“Well, the light novel project has finished, and right now I only have ‘On ICE!!!’ to work on. Besides, JUMP SQ is monthly magazine, so I think I can work my schedule around it…” Yuuri mumbled. “The story is so interesting. Nishigori said it won a story competition and will be green lighted for the JUMP SQ serialization after all. I think I’ll take this project,” Yuuri smiled.

“Okay. Please don’t work too hard, Yuuri?” Viktor looked up and kissed his husband gently. “I’m happy I can be here for you now.” Viktor smiled at him. “Oh, Celestino offered me the opportunity to be a permanent coach at the rink. I mean, I’ve been choreographing routines and stuff, but he’d like me to take a student.”

“I think that’s a great idea! You’ll be a very good coach.” Yuuri smiled proudly. “Do you have any particular skater you want to teach?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah… about that… I already have one in mind, and luckily Yakov just called me during my lunch break.” Viktor said slowly. “He was planning on retiring soon, feeling like he was too old or something, so Yurio might not have a coach if he does retire..”

“You want to coach Yurio?” Yuuri asked curiously.

Viktor nodded. “I knew someday I would coach someone, so I thought, ‘Why not Yurio?’ Besides, I think Yakov deserves this retirement since he is getting back together with Lilia and they wanted to spend their time on the lovely yacht. Traveling the world like those romantic couples from the movies…”

“...Seriously?” Yuuri had a hard time picturing Yakov and Lilia sunbathing on a yacht.

“Maybe not the last part, but Yakov and Lilia are definitely getting back together.” Viktor chuckled. “Georgi said watching us together inspired them to see love once again or something…”

“As long as they’re happy.” Yuuri nodded. “So, you will train Yurio in Russia?” Yuuri asked slowly, afraid Viktor might say he had to go back to Russia for his coaching job.

“Of course not! Yurio will come here and live with us!” Viktor said happily. “I bet he’ll love it here, with easy access to anime, manga, merchandises, and events…”

“Seriously you two… Such nerds…” Yuuri smiled fondly. “And please don’t let him skate to anime songs. I know you’re secretly making a routine to the opening song of ‘Love Live!’.”

“But it’s such a fun song!” Viktor jumped to his feet so quickly and started to dance and sing off-key. Yuuri couldn’t contain himself, and burst out laughing at Viktor’s antics. Viktor smiled brightly, feeling happy about how relaxed Yuuri looked right now, laughing heartily on their comfortable couch.

His life was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe I’ll make Yurio skate to ‘On ICE!!!’… You know, Rin’s FS program has really interesting choreography…”

“Oh, Vitya…”

 

 

 


	2. The Otaku's Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like, really, sometimes even Yuuri got annoyed when he caught the sight of the obnoxiously large, real life size, Himuro Rin dakimakura on their bed. We don’t have enough space, Vitya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this story! It's really late... but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Not beta-read~

Being married to their idol would be the dream of every fan boys or fan girls in the world. Like really, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov never knew what he had done in his previous life to be married to the Living Legend himself, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, six times consecutive World champion, the most beautiful man alive, and the sweetest human being that he had ever known. Seriously! This man was such a sap and the embodiment of cheesiness you could only find in the male protagonist of the sweetest shoujo manga that made your teeth rot or dying of diabetes.

And Yuuri loved him. To the very core of his humanity.

And he knew Viktor loved him back.

Never in his life could Yuuri have guess he would meet his childhood idol and got to know him. Come on, a world class figure skater and a mangaka? Their world couldn’t be more different (no matter what people said about Yuuri wrote the figure skating manga). Never in his life he would have guessed that Viktor Nikiforov would step into some random bookstore in Tokyo during one of his competitions and picked up a figure skating manga (in Japanese) that Yuuri wrote and became a huge fan (like… really huge he flew a few times to Japan to go to manga event or asked Minami Kenjirou, the Japanese top figure skater to supply him with ‘On ICE!!!’ merchandises and manga. He even learnt Japanese for the sake of reading the manga, this man was so extra).

They met, things happened, and now they were (grossly, as Yuri Plisetsky would describe) married to each other and lived in Yuuri’s studio-slash-apartment in Tokyo. Life was perfect. Viktor now was part-time coaching young skaters at Celestino’s rink, the Ice Castle, and Yuuri was having more and more projects lately. ‘On ICE!!!’ just started its second season, and it was a huge success. He watched the first aired episode with Viktor and his assistants; Phichit Chulanont, Okukawa Minako, and Nishigori Yuuko, along with Yuuko’s husband-slash-Yuuri’s editor, Nishigori Takeshi.

Viktor cried and clapped his hands loudly when the ending song played and he kissed Yuuri’s lips hard before crying some more.

After knowing and marrying this man, Yuuri knew that Viktor, deep down (or… really, not that deep actually) was an otaku. Seriously, if Yuuri had Viktor Nikiforov shrine in his bedroom (where the Fanboy God resided), Viktor had his own Yuuri shrine he brought all the way from St. Petersburg and set them beside Yuuri’s Viktor Nikiforov shrine (now they have two shrines so the Fanboy God would have two places to reside, next to each other). And not only that, Viktor had brought all his merchandises collections, mostly were ‘On ICE!!!’ including three official dakimakura for the three main characters (and Viktor happily told Yuuri that Yurio also had the same dakimakura), bed sheets (that Yuuri always refused to put on their bed because, “seriously Viktor, how could we have sex if I could see Alexei’s face looking at me like that?!”), multiple figurines (including those rare collection items that only had 100 pieces made in the world), and nendoroids. Viktor loved them, and Yuuri swore he sometimes brought them to ice skating rink and claiming he just took them out on a date (if it was Alexei and Rin nendroids) and took a bunch of photos before posting them on his Instagram.

And don’t forget the posters. Yuuri let Viktor put them in his office and their living room (since Yuuri was quite proud of them actually) after Viktor asked Yuuri to sign them all.

But Yuuri was a bit regretting it when he introduced other anime to Viktor. You see, Yuuri loved Gundam and he had his pride in the form of the Gundam plastic models he had collected and built. When he introduced it to Viktor (to occupy the man when Yuuri was too busy with his work to play with Viktor at the moment), the Russian skater loved it. Yuuri let him watched a view of his old school Gundam anime collections and Viktor would watch them happily. And slowly, Viktor started to let out his inner otaku and before he knew it, Yuuri would find Viktor in the living room, dancing to “Love Live! School Idol Project” songs and sang them off-key (he asked Viktor not to do it at night because he had complains from their neighbors about this terrifying sound that was actually Viktor’s singing voice).

Yuuri didn’t know when his husband turned into an otaku, but instead of looking like a creepy looking dude, Viktor would be the most handsome otaku in the world (in Yuuri’s opinion). If Viktor didn’t have his job as a skating coach, he would probably be a shut-in that managed anime fansite.

Yuuri loved Viktor so much, even though he was an otaku. And Viktor still remained as his sweet self, a bit childish, but charming nonetheless. Yuuri loved him so much.

But what he wouldn’t give if Viktor moved the dakimakura from their bed. There were three of them, right there, and it got annoying when Yuuri wanted to go down hard on his husband and found Rin’s brown eyes staring at him. So, Yuuri often kicked them off the bed (since Viktor never protested in this situation).

He remembered that one day when Viktor went home after doing some shopping with Phichit and Yuuko, they returned carrying this large life size cardboard cutout of Himuro Rin that Viktor got from the nearby bookstore and put it in their bedroom. Yuuri had to put his foot down and told Viktor to get rid of it and put it outside their bedroom, for God sake. Viktor was a bit pouty when he set it next to their TV.

But, still, Viktor was the sweetest man alive, and Yuuri felt lucky he was married to this man. Whenever Yuuri was in a slump, Viktor would take him out to try new food places (“Yuuri, you look too thin and pale! We should get your weight back to normal. Did you pull another all-nighter last night?”) that Yuuri never even heard before. And then they would go skating for three hours until Yuuri felt better.

Not only that, whenever Yuuri was struggling with skating scene, Viktor would help him by skating it so Yuuri could take video and photos as reference. And then Viktor would get all excited when he saw the scene on the actual manga, he would post it on Instagram, twitter, you named it, and even brought the manga to the skating rink to show it to his students and gushing about them.

When Yurio moved to Japan to be coached full time by Viktor after Yakov’s retirement, at first Yuuri had hoped it would slightly restrain Viktor’s otaku self.

But Yuuri quickly regretted it when he found the two arguing in the living room about the choreography of ‘Love Live!’ they just saw.

“Your hand’s movement is completely off the rhythm! It’s like this!” Yurio would growl.

“No, no way, they’re exactly like this! See… 1, 2, 3, 4…!” Viktor would retort.

“Are you blind, old man?! It’s like this!”

“No! I’ve been watching this multiple times, it’s definitely like this!”

When Yuuri thought their arguments were the worst, he didn’t know it could get even worse, like when the two of them started to sing off-key.

It was a nightmare.

Never before Yuuri had so many complains (and he had played power metal songs when he was rushing to the deadline).

Yet, Yuuri still loved his husband dearly, and their honorary son.

 

* * *

 

 

“’Samarkand Overture’?” Viktor asked when he saw the title of Yuuri’s newest project as the artist for the newest manga that would be serialized in JUMP SQ. The story had won a competition, and Nishigori offered Yuuri to take this project for the monthly magazine. The story writer went by the name “HERO”, and today was the first meeting between Yuuri and the writer.

“Yup. It’s an adventure story of a knight and a fairy set in a fantasy world of ancient Kazakhstan. It’s very interesting, and please, don’t say anything yet about this in your social media,” Yuuri warned Viktor. “The setting is unique, and I’m quite excited about this,” Yuuri smiled. “I’ll have a meeting today. HERO-san agreed to meet here.”

“Okay, Yuuri! I’ll have to go to the rink today with Yurio, but he still hasn’t go back yet…” Viktor mumbled. “He said he just wanted to buy this week’s JUMP and returned for practice. It’s been hours!”

“Do you think he got ambushed by Yuri’s Angels again?” Yuuri asked curiously since apparently, Yurio was quite famous in Japan and had legion of fangirls following him around if he got careless. Last time, Yuuri had to pick him up all the way to Kanazawa because he jumped the wrong train when escaping from his fans.

“Check the SNS, Yuuri!” Viktor said quickly. “If Yurio really got ambushed, the Angels must have posted something in the social media.”

Both men quickly opened their social media to check on Yurio, until they saw the recent post on twitter. It was a picture; a comparison picture to be exact, of a panel Yuuri recognized was taken from his manga and real life photo. The panel that was taken was the one with Sergei Romanov who just met Kazakhtan’s skater, Erasyl Aliyev, and both of them were riding a motorcycle. In the real life photo, it was Yurio riding a motorcycle as well with an unknown guy. Under the picture, the account owner put a small caption,

 

> Just saw this and realized that ‘On ICE!!!’ might be a book of prophecy!!!
> 
> #onice #manga #yuriplisetsky #figureskater

 

“Who’s that?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“No idea. He doesn’t look familiar…” Yuuri tried to zoom in on the picture, but it only got blurry since the quality of the photo was low.

“Yuuri, we have to call the police! Yurio might have been kidnapped!” Viktor gasped.

“Eh… I don’t think he’s a kidnapper, Vitya,” Yuuri said softly to calm his husband down. “Yurio would knock off his kidnapper before they could take him. Just call him.”

Viktor pulled out his phone to call Yurio, the younger skater answered it at the third ring. “ _I’m in front of Katsudon’s place. Open the damned door!_ ”

That was all he said before the phone clicked shut. Yuuri looked at Viktor in confusion, but before any of them could move to open the door, the bell started to ring obnoxiously as someone kept pressing the button impatiently.

“Coming!” Yuuri said quickly. He moved to the front door and opened it. He blinked when he saw Yurio was standing there. “Yurio! You’re home… and this is…?” Yuuri looked up at the dark haired male standing behind Yurio, wearing dark leather jacket.

“This is Otabek, my friend,” Yurio introduced him.

“Friend…?” Yuuri looked confused.

“My name is Otabek Altin, and I believe I have an appointment with you at 2 o’clock, Katsuki-sensei,” the man, despite looking foreign (since clearly he was not Japanese) said in perfect Japanese, which startled Yuuri a bit.

“Huh? 2 o’clock…” Yuuri raked his brain to find an appointment with someone with the name Otabek Altin… “Ah! You’re HERO-san, right? The writer of ‘Samarkand Overture’? I’m really sorry, Nishigori didn’t tell me your real name,” Yuuri was flushed. “But, aren’t you supposed to come with the editor in charge? Morooka-san, right?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I came earlier than our appointed time, but when I drove Yura here, I thought I would drop by as a greeting,” Otabek said calmly.

“Drove Yura…?” Yuuri looked confused. “Anyway, please, get in. Yurio, Viktor is looking for you so you two can go to practice in the rink.”

Yuuri led them into the studio. Otabek was looking around curiously as he followed them dutifully. Viktor looked ecstatic as he introduced himself to Otabek, looking just as curious as Yuuri about how Otabek and Yurio could become friends. But Yurio decided he didn’t have time for idle chitchat and kicked Viktor’s ass out of the studio and dragging him to practice while Yuuri was having his meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, he saved Yurio from his rabid fan girls?” Viktor asked when they finally cuddled up together on the bed in the evening.

“Yeah. And they had bonding moments over manga,” Yuuri nodded.

“’On ICE!!!’?” Viktor gave him a knowing smile.

“Yeah. Turns out, Otabek is also a big fan,” Yuuri said.

Viktor gave him a soft smile as he brought Yuuri’s hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. “Your manga is amazing, Yuuri. It brings people together. You’re amazing,” Viktor kissed his lips gently. “My beautiful amazing husband…”

They both gave each other small tender kisses, basking on each other warmth for a while until slowly, the situation heated up into a full blown make out session with Yuuri on top of Viktor. Suddenly, the Japanese man pulled away from the kiss, making Viktor whined in disappointment.

“Yuuri… wha—?”

“I told you to not put them on the bed, Vitya!” Yuuri sighed as he threw away three dakimakura of Alexei, Rin, and Sergei as far away from their bed as he could. He still couldn’t shrug the feeling of being watched by three characters he created.

It was like being watched by your own children!

“Yuuri, nooo!!”

“Yuuri, yes. Or you’re not getting any!”

Yuuri loved his otaku husband so much. But sometimes, he had to put his foot down.

At least it wasn’t that life size cardboard cutout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what do you think?


End file.
